Of Things Forgotten
by Nanashichan
Summary: Years after her experience in the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams has written off her adventures as a childhood fantasies. However, one fateful night will test her new found beliefs with the destiny that was always meant for her and one Goblin King. JXS with lots of drama and of course fluff. Please review!


Hi all! Wow it's been a long time since I've been on here but I felt the need to try my hand at writing again. This is my first Labyrinth fic but as I've been reading them lately I've found myself falling in love with the characters all over again. It even made me bust of the old dvd and watch it again. Keep in mind that this is my first Labyrinth fic ever so be gentle with me. Without further ado, I bring to you my newest fanfic. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Memories Forgotten**

Rain swept streets shone dimly under the meager illumination of street lights as one lone figure hurried down the sidewalk trying to burrow further underneath the protective shelter of their umbrella and raincoat. The news had called this one of the worst storms of the season which had deterred most from venturing to the outdoors but the darkness and the pelting rain had no dissuaded this particular young woman. Cursing under her breath softly, she jumped slightly at another rumble of thunder that brought with it another chilly gust of wind and curtain of rain. It was out of a sheer determination and slight guilt that drove one, Sarah Williams, to continue down the street.

/I am not going to miss this. I promised Toby!/

Ever since she had completed college and landed her high profile job at one of the top firms in the country Sarah had hardly been able to return home to her family. In the place of her visits came promises that were broken more often than not and she resolved that this last promise would not be another that led to disappointment for her younger brother. Toby had called her a month in advance, begging the appearance of his older sister as a school play and had accepted Sarah's promise to attend over the phone but it was the melancholy acceptance that had plagued her since. It had played over and over in her head which now led to her current freezing jaunt down the street to the far side of the school.

Darting out between another row of cars, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as the warm glow of the auditorium entrance finally came into view. She relished the thought of finally shedding her drenched raincoat and that led her to quicken her steps towards the comfort that was just within reach. Her mind wandered yet again to her younger brother and the love that he had garnered for stage life. While Sarah had grown out of her fantasies and fully began to embrace what she deemed as 'growing up', Toby had instead taken up her old mantel as the dreamer. She had long ago abandoned her toys and fantastical stories; brushing aside the lingering memories of her adventures in the labyrinth and of its creatures as nothing more than a passing dream. After all, who was there to contradict what her mind had decided was a work of fantasy?

For months after what she now referred to as the dream, Sarah had clung onto the fact that what she had experienced was real but as the days passed with no word from her companions beyond the mirror she finally let the dream go. In the end, it had become another work of late night storms and an over active imagination. Sarah had never hindered Toby's love for the magical as he grew however, believing that a little fantasy always had a part in childhood. She even had to admit that the prospect of seeing her younger brother on stage tonight garnered forth some nostalgia of her days spent rehearsing in the park near her childhood home.

Smiling slightly to herself at her chain of thoughts, Sarah stepped out of the last row of cars and out into the crosswalk leading to the school from the entrance of the parking lot. It was these exact thoughts that drew her attention so thoroughly that she missed the oncoming pair of headlights until the brightness of them snapped her out of her musings. The last thing Sarah could recall was the squealing of tires and the overwhelming light in the blackness of the night before darkness claimed her.

One word tumbled from her lips, too quiet for anyone to hear except the owner. "Jareth…"

Apparently her mind had not dismissed her fantasies as completely as Sarah had imagined.

TBC

So what do you think? I know it's a short opener but I promise the following chapters will certainly be longer. This was more just a set up for the rest of the story. Thanks and please let me know what you think!


End file.
